


We Know

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: They both know they’d do anything for each other.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 24





	We Know

It was last match and the Fire-Ferrets were fighting hard against the Badger-Moles. They finally made it to the big Pro-Bending City Finals. All the late night and early morning practices, the tons and tons of defeats, the bruises and injuries all leading up to this moment.

Korra backflips quickly, dodging a whip of fire intended to knock her off balance. Bending water as she goes, Korra twirls around and aims a powerful amount of water for the Badger-Moles' earthbender, sending the offending member into zone three.

The crowd cheers vigorously causing Korra to look to her left. Mako had knocked the opposite waterbender far into the water while Bolin knocked the firebender into the third zone.

She allows herself to smirk as she views her team. She had become very close with the boys during her time here in Republic City. She had become particularly close with a certain firebender on her team.

"Is that all you've got, you dicks?!" said the firebender on the Badger-Moles', clearly upset with the fact that his team is currently losing.

"This dude's got quite the temper," Bolin mused with a smile.

"I say we help him cool down that attitude," Korra said, causing Mako to smile at what she's implying. Korra conjured up water with both hands and blasted it towards the angry firebender, pushing him into zone three. Meanwhile the earthbender was pushed into the water by Bolin followed by a loud "woohoo". Mako joined in on the action, aiming several fire balls at the opposite firebender, knocking him off his balance.

It was when Mako and Bolin did a move that forced an earth disk into his gut that the firebender on the opposing team finally snapped throwing fire in every direction.

"Woah! Looks like Badger-Moles', Junlo, is throwing temper tantrum." The announcer chuckled on the loud intercom.

Junlo stopped his angered frenzy and then smiled sickeningly.

"You ready to lose this match, you big man-baby." Bolin laughed teasingly.

Junlo just stayed silent and went into a fighting stance. He did a series of moves that Korra recognized but didn't know where from. They seemed familiar enough that she brushed then off as unimportant and tried to refocus on the match.

Then, random visions appeared in Korra's eyes, visions that were not her own. She stared off at the firebender in front of her as he did the odd movements. Her vision began to haze and the noise around her died down. It was as if someone was trying to...show her something?

Flashes of her past life, Aang, came into view and took over the stadium around her.

_He was in the Avatar State, floating high in a bright crystal green beam of light with his tattoos glowing all throughout his body. Then all of a sudden a powerful force struck him in the middle of his back—lightning._

_He plummeted to the hard ground below, all the light glowing within him and around him dimming quickly. As he fell he caught a glimpse of Azula in a side squatting stance with two fingers in the air pointed at his previous location. His eyes fluttered shut as he was caught by a brown skinned waterbender._

When Korra came back to reality she saw the Badger-Moles' firebender in the exact same position as Princess Azula with his fingers aimed at Mako.

Korra jumped quickly in front of the oblivious Mako. Her eyes glowed brightly as she mimicked the attackers stance.

The young Avatar has endured a lot of things in her short lifetime but this? This was new.

She braced herself as the electrical discharge entered through her fingers. The energy surged throughout her entire body, energy she felt the need to release. As if her body was working on autopilot, Korra lifted up her other arm and reflected the same two fingers, releasing the lightning through a window inside the large pro-bending arena.

The window burst into shards allowing the electricity to be free and boon into the sky. A silence swept over the crowd while fear and shock manifested on the short-tempered firebender's face.

Then abrupt screams of excitement and surprise rang throughout the building as the intercom began to buzz throughout the stadium.

"Illegal lightning use! I'm afraid the Badger Moles are disqualified," The announcer stated as he sent security down to detain the unstable opponent.

Once Korra's eyes were back to normal, the sudden and overwhelming feeling of exhaustion passed through her causing the young girl to fall backwards into familiar arms.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed worriedly as he laid her head in his lap.

Korra opened her eyes just barely to see the concerned look on her boyfriends face. She saw his lips move as he asked her dozens of times "Are you ok?" in the span of a minute but the question fell on deaf ears. All she wanted to do was ease the lines of worry on his face.

"Calm down, City Boy," she said with tired eyes as she finally spoke. "I'm fine."

Mako promptly lifts Korra up in his arms and carries her out of the ring, ignoring the screams of their happy and concerned fans.

With Bolin falling close behind he jumps up and down excitedly and screams, "That was amazing, Kor! You were all like," Bolin mimics the stances, adding his own exaggerated hand gestures.

Firmly blocking out his brothers childlike nature, Mako speaks, "Have you ever…done that before?" he asked warily.

Korra, not trusting herself to speak, simply shook her head "no".

"Korra you could've been seriously hurt—," Mako starts, ready to reprimand her.

"—but you wouldn't have." Korra interrupts.

"That doesn't make it ok!"

"You would've done the same thing!"

"Yeah but I know what I'm doing." Mako said, pleading for Korra to understand.

"Look," she started, clearly not feeling like talking, "He was going to hurt you. I acted on instinct and that's dangerous, I know. But I'm not sorry." Korra looked at him with a tired but angry glare. She knew he was right. It was a reckless decision acted on impulse. But since when has that thought ever hindered Korra before.

He knows that she can take care of herself as she's told him plenty of times. But the thought of Korra being hurt scares him. To be completely honest though, she was right too. He would do the same. They both would do anything to keep each other out of harms way.

Mako's expression softens and he cradles her muscular form to his chest. "Yeah. I know you're not." A moment later he sighs and speaks again, anger long gone, "Look, just please...don't do again."

Korra smiled slightly, her voice laced a somewhat serious tone, "You know I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Hotshot."

Mako chuckled softly at the nickname, spreading a familiar warmth through Korra's chest. He responded with a genuine smile, "Yeah I know. Worth a shot, though."

Mako kissed Korra's forehead as she faded into sleep in his arms.


End file.
